Believe in Yesterday
by Kouryou Sanomi
Summary: In another world, another time, reincarnated Xellos and Zelgadis meet again. With both their memories intact, they have something in common over the other members of their former group. [Warning: Slash!] [Complete]


Reincarnation 'fic. Rated PG. Warning: Slash!

Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for entertainment only, I know fully well that the characters don't belong to me!

* * *

Believe in Yesterday

_by Sanomi  
_

* * *

Xavier Evan Leonard Leopold (the second) of S'rinal checked his watch for the second time in the past minute and gave a little sigh. "The bus is quite late today..." And it was getting very dark.

Then he felt a tickling sensation in his brain. Xavier frowned. For as long as he could remember, he had always had a hightened sixth sense. Whoever he was sensing gave him the strangest feeling of de já vu...

"I knew it wouldn't be long until I came across you."

Xavier turned and tried to make out the person who stood just out of the circle of light around the light post. "Who are you?"

"I think you already know that." Before the person stepped into the light, before he saw familiar lavender hair, even before the person smirked sardonicaly, Xavier knew who it was.

"Zelgadis."

Zel bowed mockingly. "The one and the same, Xellos."

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you refering to the fact that I'm here, in this world, and human? Or that I happen to be on this street, coincidentally where you happen to be at the moment?"

"Both, of course." 'Xavier' smiled. "Before we get into details, shall we sit down?" He gestured across the street to a little coffee shop. "I've been staring at that place for the past hour wondering if I dared to go and end up missing my bus."

"But then you'd miss it, for sure." Zelgadis pointed out.

Xellos shrugged. "If it's not here now, it's not very likely for it to show up. I'll take a taxi."

They ventured into the little café, and made their orders. After the barest of small talks, they got right to the point.

"You first, or shall I?"

"You." Zel smirked. "I think it would be fitting for Mr. "It's a Secret" to be the first to spill the beans, so to speak."

Xellos sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Zel blinked a couple times. "You... you're actually going to tell me?" It was evident he had expected to be blown off with a trademark know-it-all smirk and the oft-heard catchphrase.

"Well, yeah." The former demon frustratedly ran fingers through his purple hair. "If you were the only one you knew who remembered a life other then the one you're living in, wouldn't you jump at the opportunity to talk with someone who actually understood what you were going through?"

Zelgadis looked deeply into his coffee mug to hide his embarressment. "Sorry," he muttered. He peeked over the rim, expecting Xellos to have a smirk on his face and full of ways to prod him into furthur discomfort.

Instead he was confronted with both amethyst eyes open wide and filled with an unidentifiable emotion. But the expression flickered and passed; Zelgadis dismissed it with a silent curse to the potent coffee. But both purple eyes remained opened.

He cleared his throat. "So... uh, what do you do for a living?"

Xellos stared into his cup for a while and Zel almost gave up on him answering. "My parents died when I was about four... They were pretty rich, I guess, almost royalty, or something. My uncle and his lawyers, though, made sure they got most of the money. I was left with practically only the clothes on my back." He sighed and stared deeply into his cup. "The orphanage was horrible... I left as soon as I could. Grasping onto a connection with my heritage, I got a crummy little job as an accountant in a dinky little business."

Zel stared at the former demon in open shock. "All I asked was what job you had! You didn't have to give me your life's history!"

"You're right, I didn't..." Xellos took a tiny sip of his coffee. "I guess I got tired of all the secrets." He smiled sadly. "Sorry to have bothered you about it, I suppose I jumped on the first person who would actually listen." He stood and dropped some cash on the table. "This was a bad idea. I'd better go."

"Wait." Zel grabbed him by the wrist before he could leave. "Walk with me for a minute."

Xellos blinked. "Er. Sure."

They walked a couple blocks in silence for a while. Finally, Zel spoke: "Thanks."

Xellos looked startledly at him. "What on earth for?"

"For talking to me. For trusting me." He stopped in his tracks and faced the taller man. "For being the only other person who understands what I go through every day when I see people I knew a lifetime ago, a world away, look at me without recognizing me. Without remembering..." Zel sighed.

"Who have you met?"

"Yes. Lina's a column writer, and Gourry her photographer. I'm a journalist for the same newspaper." He shook his head. "They don't remember a thing. I don't know if it's because they don't want to... or they don't need to. They're both perfectly happy in this life."

Xellos buried his hands in his pockets. "I take it Lina found what she was looking for in Gourry?"

Zel nodded, smiling a little. "About time, I'd say."

Xellos sighed deeply. "And the others are most likely happy and content with no memories, as well, otherwise they'd go looking for their old friends.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd better get back home... I have work tommorrow." He glared at the ground. "And have another fight with the landlord. I swear, if he bitches at me one more time..." He trailed away, seeing Zel was staring at him. "Sorry."

Zel shook his head, actually kind of awed that Xellos was actually revealing his emotions in front of him. "That's okay. Um... If you need a place to stay, you can always stay at my place. Just until you can find somewhere else," He added hurredly at Xellos' raised eyebrow.

"You know.. I just may take you up on that..." Xellos grinned wickedly at Zel's embarressed look. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Not hard anyway." His grin widened as Zel flushed crimson.

A small part of him was disgusted at what he had become. A once great priest and general, second only to the demon lords, reduced to a pitiful mortal lusting after a former chimera. Impatiently, he stifled that tiny part of him. He made this choice a long time ago, and there was no turning back, even if he wanted to. It was worth all the pain and suffering to see Zelgadis actually smile at him. Let alone invite him to stay at his place! Xellos tried to suppress it, but a chuckle forced itself out. Soon he was laughing.

Zel looked startled for a moment, before he began to smile, and then laugh as well.

Xellos smothered a last giggle and shook his head. "Sorry about that. It's just..."

"You never thought this situation would come about?" Zelgadis supplied with a wry grin.

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't." He checked his watch. "We had both better be getting home about now," Xellos said regretfully.

"Well, here, then." Zel handed him a business card. "My number." He smirked. "I'm giving it to you before I have second thoughts about letting an ex-demon and trickster priest moving in."

"Reeaally," Xellos drawled. He stepped close to Zel so they were nearly chest to chest and tilted the chimera's chin up. "Do you really think I'd let you get away that easily, now that I finally found you?" he whispered.

Zel's heart thudded rapidly and he swallowed visibly. His face was so red it was practically giving off heat.

Xellos released him and stepped away. "Until next time, my dear Zelgadis."

The former demon ambled casually away, as Zel trembled and tried to suppress his blush. "You are such a bloody fruitcake!"

"Awww, now is that anyway to speak to your new roommate?"

"Only until you find another place!"

"Oh, but it's so _hard_ to get new places nowadays..."

* * *

Did anyone notice what the reincarnated Xellos' initials spell?

Xavier

Evan

Leanard

Leopold (the first)

Of

S'rinal

Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't resist...


End file.
